


Scared of girls.

by Gallavicher (Gobblepotle)



Series: Song Inspired Stories. [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Debbie Gallagher (mentioned), Fiona Gallagher (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotle/pseuds/Gallavicher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After sex there was a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared of girls.

"Shit Ian, that was good " Mickey said.

"really?" Ian replied.

"Yeah man, I miseed you" Mickey said lighting a cigarette, Ian smiled.

"Shit" Mickey said, What's wrong?" Ian asked..

"It's nothing, just a little scratch" Mickey said

"let me see" Ian said, "I did this to you?" Ian asked dubiously, "nah man, that was your sister, she's scary" Mickey reply

"Fiona did this to you?, why?" Ian asked again... "Nah man, the other one" Mickey replied

"Debbie???" Ian asked with a big surprise in his face.

"Yeah man, she changed a lot when you left, she's scary as shit now", "she and her shiv" Mickey mumbled that last part

"I'm going to have to talk to her" Ian said, "nah it's okay man, I just have to keep distance from her and sure she wont cut my balls the next time" Mickey said

"I hope not, I like your balls" Ian said with a grin in his face

"Fuck off" Mickey said getting up of his bed and letting his bum at Ian sigh.

"Gonna shower, you comin'?" Mickey asked and Ian noded saying "sure" with a smile on his face.

and the two of them disappear as the door shut down.

**Author's Note:**

> just for the record, the scare was in the left side of the waist of mickey.
> 
> Pd: chapter inspired on placebo song titled: Scared of girls.


End file.
